Halo: Fireteam Halo
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: On December 1, 2600, a station known as UNSC Halo was built. It took the UNSC 7 years to fully complete it. A mobile planetoid station was built to house people and soldiers alike. But, the station also created a team that would later be known as the Elite Seven, and the name of this team is Fireteam Halo. What'll happen when Fireteam Halo goes out on a mission?


On December 25, 2733, on the UNSC Halo, the biggest ship/station in history. It holds over 700 million soldiers and 300 million citizens on the station. It never stays in one place and is known to be very explosive when it attacks a ship. It's type known as a Spartan-class Warstation. The best known team in the UNSC besides the Spartans, Fireteam Halo are in their offices. And it's a team of just seven. The leader of the team, General Maaya Takahashi, lost one of the Elite Seven during their last mission and was writing a report about what happened. The station's commanding officer, General Camillus Maximus Catilina appeared in her office and saw everyone working hard and then knocked and said, "General Takahashi."

Maaya said, "Good morning sir. How may I help you today?"

Camillus answered, "You've lost a member of the Elite Seven."

Maaya said, "Yes. I'm writing my report now."

Camillus said, "That's good. I actually want to introduce you guys to someone. Come on in."

The soldier walked in and Camillus said, "This is General Thomas Dotson."

Maaya said, "Yeah, the man that saved Reach, Earth, Sanghelios, and Corbulo Academy of Military Science. Nice to meet you sir."

Thomas nodded and said, "Nice to see you again, General Takahashi. You should remember that we worked together once."

Camillus said, "That's true."

One of Thomas' soldiers appeared and said, "Sir, you might want to take a look at this."

Thomas heard that and grabbed the tablet and the soldier said, "It's the beacon that we placed on Ova."

Thomas asked, "Why is it moving?"

The soldier answered, "That's the best part. Here's the video footage."

He started playing it and saw a Sangheili and Thomas said, "That's a Sangheili."

The soldier said, "Not just any Sangheili sir. Keep watching."

Camillus looked at Thomas and Thomas saw a giant being of unknown strength and said, "That's not the same thing from 2584, right?"

The soldier answered, "Nope. This thing is 6 meters taller. And seems to be wider as well. Making it a little more dangerous than the Dustite."

Thomas heard that and said, "Look into it."

He said, "Yessir."

He grabbed the tablet and ran away and Camillus asked, "Do you know exactly what you've done. They can trace that you know."

Thomas answered, "No they can't. That beacon wasn't created by us, it was a Forerunner Beacon that we found on Ova. OK, it was a UNSC Beacon. But it's untraceable. We're the only ones that could trace it. The Zika 'Musov Faction was all over that place. Might be the home base. I don't know."

Maaya asked, "Can we track it though?"

Thomas answered, "Yes."

The soldier said, "Sir, the beacon was destroyed and we can't look into the creature because it wasn't on Zika 'Musov's side. That thing killed the Sangheili."

Thomas sighed and said, "Last known location."

The soldier answered, "Ovalark. The same place we found the UNSC Overload. That is where the destruction was."

Thomas sighed and said, "No more tracking it."

He said, "Nope."

Thomas said, "My god."

Maaya said, "Seems like hell on your part."

Thomas said, "That beacon was to help track Zika 'Musov. Shit."

Thomas punched the wall and dented it and Maaya saw that and said, "He's insanely strong."

Camillus said, "Yes he is. Never piss him off. He's killed people."

Thomas said, "Shut up about my past. That's done and over with. I'm me, and you are you."

The soldier said, "The other beacon is on the move. A lot slower this time."

Thomas said, "Make sure you don't lose it."

Gunfire started to occur in the video feed and the soldiers looked at it and said, "Oh my god."

Maaya, Thomas, and Camillus ran toward them and asked, "What is it?"

The soldiers started moving out of the way and the Sangheili soldier said, "Zika 'Musov, if you are reading this. We engaged an unknown threat. And these things aren't the Swords of Sanghelios, Forerunner, Flood, or UNSC. This is a lot more dangerous than them combined. They have weapons of unknown strength."

A hammer hit 6 trees, but 30 of them collapsed and the Sangheili's started screaming and yelled, "We need to get out of here. Sir, we need to get out of here. We're sitting ducks here."

The leader said, "We're trapped idiots. They are blocking the exit. Start shooting back. Just sitting here isn't going to get us anywhere."

Thomas looked at it and then he poked his head out and then a bullet hit his head and the beacon dropped and the new thing walked over to the beacon and said, "UNSC beacon. Come to Ova, we'll tell you a little more about ourselves. Even though these were to locate Zika 'Musov. We eliminated all 5 teams and destroyed all 5 beacons. Welcome to our world."

He crushed it with his hands and everyone looked at each other and the soldier looked at Thomas and Maaya said, "Now we know that they are a threat."

Camillus said, "Thomas, I'd like you to join Fireteam Halo on this assignment. Till we know if they are an enemy or not, we need to try to make friends with those ugly bastards."

Maaya asked, "Are you sure?"

Camillus answered, "Yes. Good luck."

He left and then Thomas said, "Well, let's do this."

Maaya said, "You are enjoying this, aren't you?"

Thomas answered, "We just lost the best chance to getting Zika 'Musov and his bloody people. Do I look like I'm enjoying this?"

Maaya heard that and said, "Well, it's not your fault."

Thomas said, "I know that."

Thomas walked away and Maaya walked back to her office and said, "Fireteam Halo, gear up. We got a mission to do."

They heard that and started moving and Colonel Robert Lasky asked, "What type of mission would this be?"

Lieutenant General Saaya Shiba answered, "I bet you it's us trying to become friends with some crazy ass monsters out there in the world."

Maaya said, "We're to check if they are allied or not."

Colonel Mike Francis said, "I doubt that they are."

Major General Aurelia Planta said, "Well, we won't know till we get there."

Major General Trebatia Sulina asked, "Is anyone taking Elite 7's spot, ma'am?"

Maaya answered, "General Dotson is. Let's move."

They said, "Yes ma'am."

They started to gear up and Thomas walked to his office and saw his armor and Camillus saw that and said, "I knew that I'd find you here, Dotson."

Thomas heard that and asked, "Why is that?"

Camillus answered, "Every time before a mission, you stare at that armor. Why?"

Thomas answered, "It's my brother's armor actually. I just keep it as a reminder that anyone could die in battle. And I use it to speak with him from time to time."

Camillus said, "That's Spartan Armor, correct?"

Thomas answered, "Nope. It's ODST Sharpshooter Armor. He was actually one of the best."

Camillus said, "And you are taking his place."

Thomas said, "Hell no. I'm not an ODST. I'm just a soldier waiting for the right time to die."

Camillus said, "Gear up, Thomas. Your new armor is waiting for you."

Thomas heard that and walked to the Tech Bay and Dr. Isabella Frost saw him and said, "General Dotson. I heard that you are joining the Elite Seven."

Thomas said, "Yes I am. I hear that you got armor for me."

Isabella smiled and said, "Right over here, sir. Made just for you."

Thomas looked at it and Isabella said, "Meet Abaddon. Generation 7 armor. Made just for you."

Thomas looked at it and then said, "Thank you."

Thomas put it on and then grabbed his 2 favorite weapons and said, "Alright. Thanks doc. Talk to you later."

Isabella said, "Talk to you later."

Thomas was about to exit the room and Isabella said, "Oh yes. I forgot one thing, Dotson."

Thomas heard that and turned around and Isabella said, "There's a button on your left breast plate. You put your finger against it, your helmet disappear."

Thomas hit it and then saw that it disappeared and said, "Woah. Nice."

Isabella said, "I know right."

Thomas said, "Talk to you later doc."

Thomas walked out and then Maaya saw him and said, "Let's move out."

They took off and took a Pelican and took off.


End file.
